Soaring High Above the Clouds
by WolfLover117
Summary: The events set in stone tend to repeat themselves over and over. This time it will be different. Join Link and his friend June as they fight across the shattered land below Skyloft in search of the fallen Zelda. This will not be easy, but in the end, will the two find happiness and peace in what they couldn't before? Will they be able to live with their mistakes? That... is unknown
1. Prologue: A New Dawn

**_So, this is the first fanfiction story that I have posted to this site! I have no idea how this is going to work out, but it would be nice if you could give me some feedback!_**

 _ **June: I'll give some feedback right now!**_

 _ **Please no-**_

 _ **June: WolfLover117 does not own the Zelda series, or any of the Zelda games!**_

 _ **Oh... I thought you were going to say this was terrible.**_

 ** _June: I still might!_**

 _ **... Anyways! Enjoy the story! And if you feel like it rate and review! I'd really appreciate it!**_

* * *

 **Prologue: A New Dawn.**

I ran down the wooden steps of my family's hut, my small five year old feet carrying me as swiftly as they could. I leaped down the last two steps giggling happily. Today was my sixth birthday and I was extremely excited. My short shoulder length deep brown hair bobbed up and down as I pulled on the small leather boots my father had made for me.

I darted outside my small slim fitting child's dress flying behind me as I ran outside to the barn. I crossed over a bridge and stopped to look over the edge, the floating islands that I lived on always amazed me. I closed my eyes with a small laugh before turning and continuing to the barn. My mother was waiting for me outside, her dark blonde hair flowed elegantly down to her mid-chest and she smiled at me as I neared.

"Morning June, I see you're finally awake."

"Morning Mother!"

I said in a young, girly, child voice. She knelt down and picked me up and she gave me a hug.

"My beautiful little girl, you're so strong. Just like your father."

She gently set me down after kissing my forehead and I laughed before she led me into the barn. Two big birds, Loftwings, squawked as we walked in. My mother's Loftwing, a dull orange bird with a bright golden beak, walked up to us and gently nudged my mother's hand. It had a dull yellow and a bright orange tinting the edges of its wing and tail feathers. It also had three thick feathers on its head brushed back in a beautiful and wavy manner.

She was wearing a white creamy silk dress that rested at her ankles and it went with a blue cloth that was about two inches wide across her waist, and brown sandals adorned her feet. Her Loftwing also had the same type of sash for a collar of sorts. A tall man appeared from the loft of the barn, he had a light beard and dark brown hair that was shaggy around his ears. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and a bright smile on his face, and he also wore a white button up shirt under a tattered tan vest and dark brown cloth pants and torn black boots.

"Soria, she's not supposed to be here yet."

"But Jake dear; your Loftwing loves seeing her so much."

My father, Jake, laughed a hearty chuckle. His Loftwing, a dark blue bird with lighter sky blue's tinting the ends of its wing and tail feathers, squawked lightly as it flapped its wings in a show of sorts. It also had three thick dark blue feathers on its head but they were more ruffled as it was brushed back. Both birds curled their tails up magnificently behind their backs, and my father knelt down in front of me. His deep voice was calm and supporting.

"One day when you're older, you'll get a Loftwing of your own."

My father said as he tapped my nose playfully with a finger and I giggled before gently petting my mother's Loftwing. The dull orange Loftwing moved its beak into my body and I wrapped my small arms around it in a hug. It let out a soft purr before it began gently pulling back.

"So how about flying with your old man, birthday girl?" My father asked in a voice that said he would be hurt if I declined. The dark blue Loftwing squawked with amusement as the brown leather belt like collar hung around the bird's neck. I looked up into my father's brown eyes and smiled before nodding. He smiled before opening both of the barn doors, and once they opened the entire way the Loftwings bolted out of the barn and took off into the sky.

My father took my hand before hoisting me up to his shoulders. He then broke into a run, and he ran as fast as he could over to a diving station. He leaped off and spread his arms out as I tightly held onto him. He brought a hand to his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle as he continued to fall. A moment later his dark blue bird swooped under him and caught him before gently, but quickly, flying away from the floating island.

Moments later a short but soothing whistle echoed through the air and my mother's bird screeched before catching her in her descent. She then flew by us as she gently gripped the blue cloth around the bird's neck. My father then pulled me off guard as he gently placed me under him and held onto the leather collar that was on his bird. I stared up at my father smiling before looking down at the birds back.

 _'_ _The feathers are extremely soft…'_ I thought as I laughed as my father tugged his Loftwing up and the bird followed his orders as it bolted upwards.

I closed my eyes as the wind whipped my hair around. I enjoyed this feeling, my family being around me, and my parents caring enough about me to let me try this with them. We flew for twenty minutes before my father flew back over our barn. He placed me on his shoulders again and he jumped off his Loftwing with ease. He hit the ground and kneeled immediately as he let his legs absorb the shock. He stayed crouched down for a moment before standing and setting me down. As my feet hit the ground I quickly hugged my father. He hugged me tightly before he looked to the sky to see Soria, my mother, leap off her bird and land softly. I took both of their hands and I walked in between them as we walked to our house for dinner and gift opening.

* * *

I sat on the ragged carpet waiting for my parents to finish up cleaning in the kitchen. They quickly finished and came to join me on the floor with a small blue box in their hands.

"It's not much, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same June."

My mother said as my father passed the gift to me and I gently took it into my small hands. I set the box in front of me and gently let my fingers go under the lid before pulling the lid off. I saw a pendant that was bright silver, and it appeared to have something in the center of the round orb.

I took the pendant into my hands and examined it as a small leather cord dangled from behind it. I ran my thumb across the center and a bright light filled the room as images of my parents and their Loftwings appeared in the images. I smiled at the images before my mother softly took the pendant from my hand and moved to kneel behind me. She stood on her knees as she laid the pendant around my neck, and she tied the cord to where it wouldn't fall off my neck.

I smiled at the pendant as it seemed to give off a cool blast of air. I then looked up at my parents and tackled them to the floor in a hug. We all laughed before they began to sit up with me in their arms.

"Thanks mom, daddy. I liked my birthday gift."

"That's good June, we're glad you liked your special day."

My father said as a small smile crossed his lips and he picked me up before spinning around the room. We both laughed loudly before he dramatically fell to the floor with a loud thud. My mother chuckled at her husband's actions before walking over to the two of us and planting gentle, loving, kisses on both of our cheeks. Soria opened her mouth to say something but all of our heads snapped to the front door when loud bang and a dark smoke infiltrated the room and I began coughing uncontrollably. My father passed me off to my mother and she looked to her husband Jake. He nodded to her and she nodded back reluctantly before running out the back door. I looked over her shoulder and saw the village set to bright orange and red flames that climbed higher into the night. The black smoke billowed up into the sky creating a huge plume of thick smoke. My mother ran to the barn and burst in through the doors.

She hopped onto her dull orange Loftwing as it screeched in terror. She lifted me on and placed me securely between the bird and herself before letting the two birds dart out of the barn. I looked around in horror at not seeing my father and I looked to my mother for answers. Her blue eyes contorted into worry so I kept quiet and just let her do whatever it was she needed to do. She flew next to a floating island and pulled her bird to a stop. Its wings flapped furiously as it stayed in place by the island. My mother gently lifted me to the firm ground and I stared at her with worry and sadness of what might happen. She looked at me as she leaned over her bird and planted a kiss on my forehead, and my mother then whispered into my ear.

"Father will be fine; I'll go check on him. Stay here till we return to you."

"But mother-"

"June, it will be fine. You'll see us again soon."

Before another moment could be spared she flew off back to the small floating island I have called home since I was born. I ran to the edge of the small piece of earth underneath me and reached out to her as I fell on my knees. My small blue eyes watered with tears as I yearned for her to come back. I brought my hand back and crawled back several feet and sat.

"T-They'll come back… I just have to do as mother said…"

I muttered to myself quietly as I pulled my knees to my chest and set my small head on the top of my knees. Stray tears poured down my cheeks but I ignored them as I waited there for minutes… hours…

After several long hours I stood and gently touched the pendant around my neck as I saw the sun begin to rise above the clouds. My eyes teared up once more and I fell to the ground sobbing as I had the feeling that my parents….were never going to return to get me. The sun continued to rise above the clouds casting an orange glow over the world as it rose into the dawn of a new day.

* * *

 _ **June: Well... that was short.**_

 ** _It's a prologue, not all prologue's are the length of a chapter._**

 ** _June: True...  
_**

 ** _I think it's time to call it a night_**

 ** _June: Yeah. I agree_**

 ** _June and Wolf: We hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter One: Wings for the Wounded

**So, guess what? You guys get another chapter! YAY! ^.^**

 **June: Woah, woah, woah. Hang on... I thought you told me you were going to update on a weekly basis.**

 **Yeaaaah... I might've lied about that... PLEASEDON'TKILLME!**

 **June: WHY YOU-**

 **Link: Please don't fight!**

 **I didn't start it!**

 **Link: *Sigh* WolfLover117 does not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or its characters.**

 **Please rate and review! Only if you feel like it though!**

 **June: *Grabs a sword* Wolf! Get over here! I promise it won't hurt!**

 **EEP!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Wings for the Wounded.**

 **-Four years later-**

A loud bang echoed through my small dorm room at the Skyloft Knight Academy. It paused for a moment and voices spoke from behind the wooden door. I groaned loudly and rolled over throwing my only pillow at the door. It hit with a successful silent bang as I pulled the blankets over my head. I heard three voices laugh, I knew who they were from but I didn't bother getting up.

"June, It's the day we are all supposed to get our Loftwing's… You need to wake up."

I heard a kind young voice of a boy maybe one year older than I was now. He knocked on my door again as the others all walked away and left him to deal with the stubborn girl. I mumbled incoherently from under the blankets before throwing them off me and stumbling out of bed to my wardrobe.

"Fine… I'll be out in a few minutes…"

I heard a smile through the door and I smiled dimly before pulling an aqua blue dress over my head. It had a white bird figure on the front of the dress and I put a silver cord like sash around my waist. I put two matching blue bracelets on both my wrists, and then I ran the wooden comb through my now wavy dark brown hair that reached my mid-back. The sleeves of the blue dress went just above my wrists, but right under my elbow. I slipped on the leather boots that had been bought for me for my ninth birthday and tucked my white pant like garments into the boots. The dress now rested at my ankles as I lightly shuffled my feet.

I looked into the mirror and grabbed another strong silver belt like cord and began putting my hair up into a pony-tail. The pony rested in the middle of the back of my head and two shorter strands of hair waved in front of my ears. Feeling like the beautiful daughter I was; I smiled as I touched the pendant that hung around my neck.

I then walked to the door and reached a hand out for the wooden knob when a voice sounded in my head, _"Morning June, Happy Birthday my darling girl!"_ I stopped reaching for the door knob and looked around.

"Mom…?"

I closed my eyes in sorrow before shaking my head. I was just turning ten but I knew that what happened four years ago was why my parents didn't come for me. I was smarter than that even for being too young to understand. I finally opened my blue orbs and turned the door knob and left my room. The young boy was waiting right outside for me.

He had dirty blonde hair and young traditional wear for the boys. It consisted of a white long-sleeve shirt with a burgundy belt type thing and brown khaki pants with leather boots. He had deep blue eyes and as I left the room he smiled lightly.

"Y-You look nice June."

"Thanks Link…" I said with a light smile before we both walked outside and followed the group ahead of us to the ceremony.

We walked through a gate and down a wooden bridge. A huge purple tent, that held the bazaar, stood in the center of the multiple floating islands. Several more strides away was a bench that an old couple sat on as they watched the ceremony begin. Link and I looked to each other before quickly looking to the ceremony. We both got a look of shock on our faces before we both broke into a quick sprint. We arrived at the watch tower by the diving decks as three men stood there.

One was wearing a dark brown robe as he had his long white hair thrown over his shoulders. His eyes were a dull green before he closed them in thought and grasped his hands in front of himself in deep thought.

There was another man that looked exactly like the previous one, but he had long brown hair thrown over his shoulders with light brown eyes. He wore a light cream colored robe and his arms were folded into the huge emptiness of his huge sleeves.

The last man was an older man, the headmaster, and he had a white beard with a white unibrow. He was quite round at the stomach as he had been eating well in the past few years. He wore a red robe with a bright yellow trimming the edges and he had a dark wooden necklace around his neck.

"Good morning fellow apprentices." Head master Gaepora said as he looked to all of the young apprentices. "Now I know some of you are tired, but I'm glad you could come to your Loftwing ceremony."

"This is the day your Loftwing will be gifted to you, and you will be able to take your first flight to bond with your bird."

Gaepora added to his previous sentence. Link and I looked at each other and smiled. I never talked much, but when I was talking with Link we both wanted nothing more than to fly through the sky. It seemed like such an amazing concept, and to finally get our own birds. The excitement continued to grow inside of me as I hoped for the best. One reason being it was my tenth birthday, and the other reason being I wanted to forget my past.

"Who would like to go first?" Gaepora asked as he looked around.

* * *

Three hours passed as everyone went before Link and I as we hid in the back of the group remaining. I stared at Groose as he bragged about how his Loftwing having the same ridicules pompadour that he had. I scoffed and he looked over at me with a sinister grin.

"Are you jealous because you don't have a Loftwing yet? I bet you are June-bug, because you're not going to get a Loftwing. Your parents would be so ashamed of their failure of a daughter!"

"You leave my parents out of this!"

He laughed like a joker who had just pulled the best prank ever. My fist clenched as he leaned down into my face, bragging even more. I pulled my fist back and before I could swing it forward Link grabbed my wrist. I struggled to swing it forward before falling to my knees. My eyes were shut tightly as I struggled against the wave of emotions.

Link kneeled down next to me, "June… are you okay?"

I just shook my head as memories came flooding back to me of four years ago. Link placed a hand on my shoulder and a small stream of tears ran down my cheeks and hit the ground. I brought my hands to cover my face and Groose came in for another attack.

"Awh... look! Little June-bug is crying-"

"Groose! That is enough!"

Headmaster Gaepora's voice boomed from the bottom of the tower and Groose stopped. He took several steps back away from Link and I as Gaepora walked up to me and placed a gentle, fatherly, hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him immediately as tears still shimmered in my eyes.

"You are fine June, I know your parents would be proud of where you've come."

His deep voice rumbled and he smiled gently at me before I began to stand up. Link stepped back carefully with worried eyes on me. Groose just scowled at me as he saw I was getting all the treatment. Gaepora led me up to the diving deck and I looked towards the sky.

"I feel it's your turn to receive the Loftwing you will be spending your time with."

Gaepora said with a kind voice before stepping back several feet. I felt at peace seeing the sky, and the wind that blew my dark brown hair around. I heard a loud screech sound out through the sky, and a bright silver Loftwing came soaring down from the sky. It flapped its giant wings and landed right next to me as its soft green eyes gazed into my blue eyes. It cooed softly and I held out a hand to it as it leaned its golden beak down, and placed its beak right under my hand. There was a dull orange stripe on the Loftwing's chest and the tip of the birds tail was bright silver like its body was.

The wings were the same bright silver but the two sets of flight feathers were different colors. The middle section of the feathers was a dark royal blue, and the layer of feathers after that was a bright snow white. The last layer of wing feathers was a dull orange, just like my mother's bird. The three thick feathers on its head were a bright silver and snow white mixed together. Those three feathers on its head were also slightly wavy as if the wind had blown them from two different directions and made them shape into what they were.

I moved my hand up to the soft feathers and it closed its eyes and lowered its head more. I gently ran my hand over its head and it let out a soft purring noise before I smiled gently and brought my hand back to the silver cord in my hair. I pulled it loose and held it up to the Loftwing's golden beak. It nudged it before letting me tie it loosely around its neck. I left my hand on my new friend's wing and looked over to Link smiling.

He had his own Loftwing now, a Crimson Loftwing. It had golden eyes with white feather tips. It had the same golden beak that all the other Loftwing's had. Link looked over to me with the same excited smile plastered on his face. Before the instructors could tell us what to do we were already hopping onto our birds.

The two birds lifted off into the sky and flew off into the blue abyss. I held onto the silver cord as my wavy hair flew behind me. I closed my eyes with a smile before feeling the bird take a sharp left. I opened my eyes to see Link's bird flying next to me, on my right, and I saw him smiling over at me.

"Alright you two, try to land back here!"

I looked back and my bird turned quickly and flew back to the decks and landed. She let me climb off before nudging me forward gently and then flying back into the sky. I smiled as I felt the connection between us, and when I looked back at the instructors they were smiling as well.

* * *

Back at the Academy everyone celebrated the fact that they got a Loftwing. Link and I sat there in our own little corner of the room talking about how happy we were. I laughed as he said he had never really thought that flying would be that fun.

"I agree flying is a lot of fun. I never knew it could be so free."

Link nodded as I then began to stand up, the late night was beginning to take its toll on me and I yawned as I stretched out. Link stood up as well and I looked to the party as they motioned the two of us over. I gently shook my head before motioning to the window. The moon was high in the sky and there were silver clouds drifting in front of the moon in the dark night sky.

"Sorry, but it's getting a little too late for me."

"Oh come on, June! You can stay up a little bit later with us."

Zelda said with a cheery smile. She had long light blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had a red dress like mine, with a blue side cloth that bore the crest of our Academy. She had a golden belt going slanted across her waist, and she looked to Link for help to make me stay.

"Can you at least stay with us for thirty more minutes? It wouldn't hurt, especially since the instructors said we could stay up later celebrating."

Link said as he walked up beside me. I sighed gently looking out to where my room was on the bottom floor. I closed my eyes and looked back to my two new friends. I opened my eyes and smiled at the two, in return they smiled as well and we went to join the small party group.

Thirty minutes quickly passed and everyone retired to their dorms. I yawned as I didn't even bother changing into my sleep wear. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as I thought of everything that had happened today. I smiled lightly before closing my eyes and letting my thoughts take over.

 _"_ _Goodnight our daughter, sleep well."  
_

Voices whispered into my ear as I started to fall into the darkness of sleep, being too tired to notice that the voices sounded like my lost parents. Later on, when I would wake and contemplate what I heard, I pushed it off on my mind playing tricks on me.

A tear of joyful sorrow slipped down my cheek as I then drifted off to into a light sleep.

"Goodnight mom… dad…"


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteen

**So, seeing as I'm kinda ahead, I'm going to keep posting chapters every two/three days until I get caught up where I actually am! Though, I won't tell you how far ahead I am, I'll leave you to guess. See how great I am? ^.^**

 **June: Again, you lied to me?**

 **N-Nooo...**

 **Link: I'd say that was a lie.**

 **I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!**

 **June: There is no side.**

 **Well... crud...**

 **June: WolfLover117 does not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or any of it's characters!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Link: Rate and Review!**

 **Everyone: And enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteen…**

 **-Six years later-**

I woke up with a jolt and saw my room. The dark purple carpet had small triangular designs on it and my wooden wardrobe had a painting of my Loftwing on it. There was a medium sized wooden desk to the right of my dim purple blankets that I had thrown off me in the process of sitting up.

The blue dress I had been wearing ever since I had arrived here had been tailored to fit me every year. I was now 5'6 and my dark brown hair was past my waist and stopped at my mid-thighs. It was curvier than it was four years ago but I continued to try and straighten it. My leather boots had to be replaced with new ones last year but they matched my old ones so well I didn't notice the difference.

I reached my hand up to my neck and felt the pendant that was there. I sighed with relief and then reached for a small forest green bead that was three inches wide. I grabbed my hair and started braiding it. Two of my bangs hung around the top of my head and went down in front of my ears. I finished braiding my hair and it stopped at my waist. I held the bead up to my hair and the center opened up about two inches. I slid the bead over the end of my hair, and then the hole closed up. It lightly tightened around my hair holding the braid in place and making sure it wouldn't slide off.

My fifteenth birthday gift was that forest green bead. I thanked Zelda for it greatly, and now it was time for my sixteenth birthday. I sighed gently, I had been here for ten years now and I had mainly forgotten about how I came here. I did remember on my birthday's… and that's why I wanted today to be over quickly.

I twirled around in my dress and watched as it gathered at my ankles before straightening out again. I then walked over to my door and opened the door slightly, but before I got out all the way I heard the eighteen year old Groose talking about Link's bird.

"Yeah… That's a great idea boss. Right before the twenty-fifth anniversary for who will go on as a knight we'll take his bird."

His 'minion' said with a devious smile. I quickly but quietly closed my door again and waited for them to leave. Instead of them leaving they walked over and I heard Groose's big hand slam on the door as if he was trying to break it down.

"I know you heard our little plan June-bug! Just come out and we'll leave your bird out of this."

Groose's voice boomed from behind the door and I remained utterly silent. He continued to bang on the door and I stumbled forward lightly. I let out a small growl as anger consumed me and I opened my door wide and shouted at him.

"You brute, do you have to bang down my door!"

He smirked as he crossed his arms, "Well look here, she finally opened up."

Groose began to outstretch his arms and he grabbed me and yanked me out of my room. His goons then got behind me and held my arms back as he lifted my chin up. He smirked deviously as I scowled at him and I heard familiar footsteps come down the hall.

"Tell Link… and I'll make sure you and your bird never meet again."

Groose threatened but I just brought my foot up and struck his chest. He stumbled back and his goons let me go and I stuck my tongue out in a very child-like manner.

"You think I care? You don't get to mess with my friends! Do what you want to me!"

Groose snickered still holding his chest before he walked out of the hallway and left the Academy. I growled as I watched the coward retreat and I walked upstairs and down the long hall. I exited the building from the top floor and sighed as I breathed the fresh air. I walked down the wooden bridge and past the bazaar that was set up.

 _'_ _So much for sweet sixteen, right? No answer?'_ I thought to myself before shaking my head with a wry smile.

 _'_ _I forgot… no answer because it's… just… me…'_

I walked over to wooden diving deck and closed my eyes. I sensed my bird flying out above the clouds and I smiled gently. Link saw me from where he was talking with a friend of his and he walked up to me.

"Hey June, how are you?"

"You'd think it being my sixteenth birthday would make me happy, but all things considering… I'm alright…"

I spoke softly without looking over to him. He looked at me and tilted his head with a question forming in his mind but I interrupted him before he got the chance to ask it.

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah June, what is it?"

"Do you… want to go on a flight together?"

I asked gently but raising my voice enough for him to hear me. I don't know why, but these past few years being with him developed something. I didn't know what it was, but I felt something for him. And now whenever I saw him with Zelda a small jealousy came over me. I liked Zelda as a friend, even as a sister! But when she was with Link, and I saw them together a burning anger formed in my chest.

Link smiled at me gently, "Sure, it sounds like a good way to spend the day."

I looked over at him and smiled as he did the same. I then took several steps back and waited for Link to do the same. He saw me step back and did the same, and once he was by me we broke into a sprint and dove off.

I dove through the air with my arms at my sides, and a moment later I brought my left hand to my mouth. I let out a high pitched whistle and at the end of the whistle it went to a low pitch. A screech of the same order came from the sky and my Silver Loftwing flew under catching me with ease. I grabbed the silver cord around the bird's neck as it went up higher into the sky. Link soon joined me as we flew around Skyloft. I looked at the floating island before looking down to my bird. I liked flying more than anything, and seeing that small floating island made me want to be in the sky even more.

The wind blew my braid behind my back as I looked to Link and saw him smiling like we had just gotten our Loftwings. I smiled gently before raising my voice over the wind.

"Hey Link!"

He looked back at me; his dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind, "What is it?"

I looked down to my bird before looking back up. I didn't want him to see my old village… But at the same time I felt like it was time I told someone my past history. I felt like it needed to be him. I sighed looking back up, and with confidence I spoke up over the wind.

"Mind if we go to where I used to live?"

Link shook his head, "I don't mind at all. Just lead the way!"

I smiled dimly before I leaned forward letting my Loftwing dart forward leading the way. Link easily kept up with the two of us as we flew through the air. It wasn't but fifteen minutes till I saw the floating island that used to be my home. I flew closer to the island before letting my bird land on the ground. I let my boots hit the charred ground that was slowly starting to show growth of new life again. I looked around at all the charred and burnt buildings; some were collapsed in on each other while others just had the roofs caved in on the house.

I frowned as I walked forward and saw several lone flowers scattered around the village. I could almost still smell the fire that had raged through here ten years ago. I closed my eyes as I stopped for a moment and sat there. My hands both went to my neck and grasped the pendant that was there. I didn't want to open my eyes again; coming here was a bad idea.

 _'_ _I should leave… I should leave now and never return. This was a bad idea.'_ I thought as my mind began to have that fierce battle that raged on.

I was completely oblivious to the fact that Link was walking up behind me, and he had concern filled in his eyes. He gently reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. At his touch I jumped in shock and turned on my heel to look at him; my eyes showing him that I was scared beyond life.

"Are you okay June?"

He asked in a calming tone and I just stared at him for a moment. I looked to the ground for a moment before shaking my head. If I was fine my head wouldn't be having this battle… If I was fine I never would've come here.

"No… I'm not exactly fine…"

My voice portrayed how I was really feeling, and Link knew me well enough by now to tell. He looked to the ground for a moment before looking back to me. I was still clutching to the pendant as if my life hinged on the small stone. He began to speak up and my eyes darted up to meet his gaze.

"We can look around some more, I'm sure there is something that will prove to you it isn't that bad."

My eyes were wide as he finished and I looked away for a moment before scanning the village again. I nodded in thought before looking to him once more. I smiled as I tried to rid my voice of any fear or doubt that was in my mind before.

"You're right, there has to be _something_ that will be brighter here."

Link smiled in a gentle, caring, way and I began leading the way again. Link stopped looking at something several feet away and I looked back to see him staring off into the distance. I walked back to him and saw where he was looking. What I saw made my eyes shimmer with a sort of happiness and sadness. A patch of flowers, one that I would play in as a child, was still there. The flowers were there in assorted colors such as reds, blues, pinks, and green grass. I took several steps forward as a flashback filled my memory.

I saw the young me playing in the small patch of flowers till my mother came out and sat by me. She watched me roll around happily till she pulled a small red flower from its perch and she called me over. She tucked it behind my ear and whispered something into my ear. I giggled happily and she closed her eyes and laughed. My father then came out and gave a quizzical gaze to the two of us before laughing at our reactions.

I smiled dimly at seeing the past come to life before me, and without noticing a stream of tears poured down my cheeks. Coming back to the real world I realized my cheeks were damp. I used the sleeve of my dress to wipe the tears away and I sighed before looking back to Link.

"Are you sure you want to continue… You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head gently, "Just a happy memory… that's all…"

Link gave me a worried smile before I continued on to the destination I planned on getting to. After walking and searching for several minutes I saw the barn my parents' Loftwings used to be held at for the night. I saw the house with its small mailbox and I sprinted forward. I got to the door and knocked on it; letting anyone or anything inside that someone was here. I closed my eyes and sighed as I turned the door knob and slowly opened the old door.

It creaked open eerily and I winced at the sound. I then looked around my home; everything was burnt and blackened from the fire. I stepped farther into the house and looked around. The kitchen that had once been clean wood was now broken and warped. The living room was no better, warped wood sat everywhere I saw it. The stools that were set around the fireplace were collapsed. The stairs to the second floor were completely destroyed making it impossible to get up. I sighed once more before I heard Link gasp in shock.

I looked over at Link and carefully made my way over to where he was standing. He was still staring in shock; his eyes were wide and when I looked over I saw what I had hoped not to encounter. A pair of charred and blackened skeletons sat in the corner, and the clothes that I'm sure that might have once been clean and neat were burnt and torn. One of the skeletons was leaning up against the wall in a sitting position; it held the others head in its lap while resting a boney hand on the head. The second skeleton was lying down and had its head in the first ones lap. Its arms were outstretched towards the front door, and the legs were curled up underneath it.

A pained gasp escaped past my lips and I suddenly felt very weak. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground staring at the burnt figures. My whole body began shaking with sorrow and terror, and my jaw quivered as I tried to form a sentence or some theory of what happened. Link knelt by my side and placed a hand on my back to stabilize me, but not even that tore my gaze away from the scene.

I stared at it for who knows how long until my eyes watered and I started sobbing. The sobs were quiet at first but they got louder as time passed, but I didn't bother moving. Even as breathing became difficult for me, and my shoulders were sore from shaking… I didn't bother moving. Link looked at me sadly before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. He was so warm… and I just wanted to stay there. Safe and protected in his arms.

"I'm sorry…"

Link said rather sadly as his grip around me tightened slightly. I clutched the sleeve of his shirt tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder. He slowly began to stand up and move his arms under me so he could carry me away from the house. He carried me outside and whistled for his bird, and once his bird landed by him he set me on the back of it and then climbed on. By now I've stopped crying, but I didn't dare to open my eyes. I didn't want to open them and see those two corpses there.

Link looked down at my petrified form and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. I flinched before slowly and weakly opening my eyes to gaze into his deep blue eyes. He smiled dimly and I moved my hand to my cheek to gently grasp his hand. I knew this moment wouldn't last long enough for me, and I hated that it couldn't last longer. It was almost painful thinking about it right now. But soon the moment ended when his bird landed at Skyloft again and he got off his bird.

He helped me down and I stared at the ground for several silent moments. I didn't want to say anything now, and with what happened back at the village I was still shocked.

"I guess… I'll see you tomorrow Link…"

I muttered quietly and he nodded to me. I began walking away back to the Academy and entered quietly but quickly as to avoid a certain someone. I didn't notice that Link had said something to me, but what he said was something like this.

"Take care… June…"

I got to the door to my room and slowly turned the doorknob and entered my room. I dragged my feet over to my desk and sat down in the chair there, and my eyes wandered over to a painting of Link and I on our Loftwings. I sighed shakily before removing the stone from my neck and set it down on the desk in front of me. I stared at the silver stone before touching it gently.

The images of my father and mother appeared from the stone, and I set my elbows on the edge of the table. One of my hands covered my eyes as tears streamed out from under my hand, and my free hand clutched the edge of the table. I left the pendant on the desk and walked over to my bed. I fell onto my back and let my head hit the pillow. I didn't bother taking my boots off, letting my hair loose, and pulling the blankets up to stay warm. Nothing happened; the room just remained silent as the glow from the pendant brightened the dark room.

After several long, torturous, minutes I finally fell asleep, and the images disappeared back into the stone.


	4. Chapter Three: Silent Shadow

**So, I don't know, am I putting these out too quickly? Should I slow down a little bit? I dunno!**

 **June: I'd probably slow down a tad, you're starting to catch up with the chapter you're working on.**

 **Meh... probably.**

 **June: I'm serious.**

 **It's a good point... but what if I want to get caught up?**

 **June: But wouldn't that mean- Ooohhhh...**

 **Yeah.**

 **June: I get it now.**

 **^.^ Anyways, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters! I merely own my OC's! Also, rate and review if you like what I'm doing and want me to keep it up. Enjoy the chapter, and Wolf out!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Silent Shadow.**

I groaned loudly as I slammed my pillow on top of my head. In the distance the bells seemed to chime on forever. My eyes squinted in their shut form as I heard the bells continue to ring as loudly as ever through my pillow. Seconds later fate seemed to not be on my side as I loud bang sounded at my door. My head pounded as I sat up annoyed.

"Can I just be left alone?!"

I shouted as I stumbled over to grab my pendant from hanging around the handle to my wardrobe. I gently put the pendant around my neck before hearing the banging on my door continue. Huffing with annoyance I then straightened my dress and looked down at my boots. I sat back down on my bed and began pulling my leather boots on; they still had some mud on them from my visit to my old village last week. I closed my eyes as I tried to forget the horrible images that were forever engraved into my memory.

"Don't… think about it…"

I muttered as I pressed a hand to my forehead. Ever since that day, a day I refuse to remember, I've been having these strange dreams. The dream would be about me chasing a wolf as dark as night itself. It would be leading the way to something, but before I could reach the point where it was waiting I'd fall. As I would be falling in the dream I would see images appear in front of me. The images showed my family, their Loftwing's, and of my new friends in Skyloft.

I shook my head bringing myself back to reality and I walked over to my door. I opened the door and was immediately greeted with the face of someone I really didn't want to bump into today.

"Hey there June-bug!"

"Oi… Can't you just go bother Zelda...?"

I murmured as I quickly walked out of my room, closed the door, and walked past Groose as if I hadn't noticed him. He quickly began walking by me and had his head down to my level to where he could stare me dead in the eye. I just continued to ignore him until he stepped directly in front of me; at that point I glared at him, my aqua blue eyes showing the anger and hate I held for him.

"Come on, don't give me that. June-bug I just wanted to show you something!"

"I don't want to see anything you have to show me. And for the next time you call me June-bug I will personally make sure you won't get a chance with Zelda!"

He gaped at me, he couldn't believe that I knew about his "little" crush he has on Zelda. It was so obvious that he liked her, and he even quietly says his daydreams out loud. What's even more hilarious is that everyone knows this, but every time they mention it to Groose he denies it. I smirked victoriously as all he could do was stand and stare, and I was completely happy.

"H-How do you…-"

"How do I know? Oh come on now; everyone here knows about your crush on Zelda."

I simply replied as I stepped around him and continued up the stairs of the Academy. I walked outside and took a breath of fresh air; it felt good to be outside after not feeling too well yesterday. I looked around the sky and saw several riders on their birds flying through the sky. I smiled as I sensed my bird flying around in the sky. It made me happy that Groose and his goons didn't try to catch it, and on top of that I was glad they didn't mess around with me in the sky.

"June…."

A deep, distorted, voice called out to me and I looked around; my dark brown wavy hair flew around me as I scanned the area quickly. Seeing no one I figured it was nothing but my imagination playing tricks on me. I would soon figure out what is was though.

"That was… odd…"

I shrugged to myself before making my way into the small town. I walked into the huge bazaar and looked around. I saw a bored looking blonde dressed in casual clothes sitting behind a counter with dull eyes. I heard several loud items whirring at the station to my right. As I walked further into the bazaar I someone say something that caught my attention.

"I see a late night, a dark room, a sword, a great adventure, and love in your future."

"Huh?"

I looked to my left and down; to my surprise a short man sat there with a crystal ball in his hands. He had light brown hair up in a bun on his head, and there was no other hair on his head. The man also had a brown curly mustache and I tilted my head at his previous words. He looked to me and chuckled heartily; it only made me even more confused.

"Do not worry; I was merely telling you your future."

"My… future…?"

The short man only replied with a nod and I gave a confused nod before quickly continuing through the bazaar. Having enough in the crowded place I walked outside again with a sigh of relief. I shivered with discontent as I thought back to those man's words.

 _'_ _Night, dark room, sword, great adventure, and love… sounds… interesting.'_ I thought as I began walking up to the Academy.

As I reached the top of the steps something grabbed my arm and dragged me up to the goddess statue. As my arm was let go I was about to scream at Groose; who was smiling like a fool. I let out a warning growl before he pointed to the bottom of the statue. To my surprise there was Link and Zelda talking about today's ceremony. Link and Zelda seemed to be having a good time; the two were both smiling and laughing.

That burning, seething, feeling then began to rise up in my chest. I let out soft, silent growls at seeing the two have so much fun. Groose could only laugh at my actions before he leaned down to whisper in my ear. I was to focused on growling to pay attention to him, but I did hear him say what he needed to say.

"If you help me get a date with Zelda… I'll help you get a date with Link."

My canines seemed to be shaper than usual as I then turned from the two and looked at Groose. I scoffed before turning on my heels and walking away; there was no way I was hooking Groose up with Zelda. Despite me being jealous I'd never do that to her.

"Forget it Groose… I'm not doing it."

"Alright, alright fine. I guess I'll just call you June-bug till the day you die."

"Doesn't bother me a bit," I said sarcastically as I looked back, "oh, and have fun not getting my help in the race!"

"W-wait, June I was kidding!"

"Too bad, I _wasn't_ kidding."

I crossed my arms as I walked and just ignored Groose as he tried various tactics to make me help him. I just shook my head before continuing to walk on, and before letting him try anything else I burst out into a fast paced run. No one in the entire town could keep up with my run; the only person who could keep up with me was Link.

I ran to the central part of town only to run into Groose's goons. I slowed down before trying to quickly dart another direction, but as soon as I was within reach they grabbed me. I was about to scream but I felt a hand cover my mouth, and strong arms wrapped around me as they passed me off to Groose who had just arrived. I began thrashing my legs about as Groose and the two idiots headed back to the Academy.

 _'_ _Why are they heading back there? Wouldn't that be even more suspicious?'_ I mentally sighed at myself.

 _'_ _Of course… that's why… It's the Ceremony.'_

The brute continued to drag me into the Academy and to his room. He threw me into the large room and laughed evilly, "Sorry June-Bug, but we can't have you messing with our plans!"

With that Groose closed the door and locked it from his side, meaning I had no possible way to get out unless I broke the door down. Seeing nothing in here that could break a door open, but that was too heavy to lift, I decided on sitting on the floor in front of the door with an annoyed puff of air. I had every faith in Link that he would somehow surprise the idiots. It was a pity; however, as I had wanted to be there to watch Link beat them in the race.

I shrugged to myself, trying to look on the bright side, _'I'll just ask him about it later…'_

Suddenly my world started to spin, and I felt light-headed. _'What's going on…?'_

That voice from before started echoing around me, and I was thinking that I had lost my mind. Yet, before I could try and do anything to clear my mind, everything went blank with no thoughts crossing my mind. My eyes started to droop as darkness closed in on me, sending me into the realm of dreams and whatever else was in store for me while I was out cold.

* * *

 **-June's Dream-**

 _"_ _June… it is time for you to awaken…"_

 _A deep distorted voice called out to me as my eyes opened, and all I saw was a dark abyss around me. I looked around the dark abyss, and I saw nothing but a pitch black wolf with crimson eyes. I hesitantly took a step back before its eyes went to a deep golden brown as if showing me it wasn't a threat. It began to turn slowly and ran off; its form slowly retreated into darkness. It was as if the world we were both in was made to put us both in slow motion._

 _"_ _W-wait!"_

 _I began to run, but as previously noted I was running in slow motion. My hair waved behind me slowly as I followed behind the strange wolf. It stopped and looked at me before it continued to run forward. What seemed like years passed as I followed the wolf into a dark cave like structure. I stopped and looked around, and seeing nothing I continued to walk forward cautiously. I felt like I was moving at my own pace, but as I saw my movements they came out slow._

 _"_ _This way…"_

 _The distorted voice called out to me and I looked over to it as I ran after it once more. I stumbled over the air as if twigs or rocks were trying to keep me in place. I picked my feet up even more and continued to follow the wolf._

 _"_ _Where are you leading me?"_

 _I shouted up to the wolf, and in response all I received was silence as an answer. I sighed gently before I heard what sounded like a wood bridge. I looked down and right as I did I fell through the platform. I slowly fell through the dark air, and as I continued my descent images of my parents appeared in front of me. The two images lit the sky up for a minute before they faded away. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but when nothing came out I just left my mouth gape open._

 _Several more bright colored images flashed into my view. They were of great battles that I assumed were yet to come in my life. None of the images stuck out to me, and I didn't care about it anymore. I only knew that something was going to happen, and as I accepted that small fact the images faded into the darkness again. As I was about to close my eyes once more; bright silver lights appeared in front of me. The black wolf from before appeared in the center of the lights, and as it fell towards me it changed to that of a human form._

 _It had what looked like a knight's tunic, but it was black like that of its wolf form. Instead of golden brown comforting eyes they were crimson red, and the skin of the person was pale compared to my tanned skin. The unknown person folded their arms to their sides and dove towards me. I studied the unknown person closer, and upon scanning them I discovered that the person appeared to be more muscular than previously noted._

 _'_ _It's definitely a man…' I thought before time suddenly decided to come to full speed._

 _I watched as my world quickly shifted and I was no longer falling slowly. My eyes then widened with fear, and my hair whizzed in front of my face and my arms reached forward as the man reached out to try and grab me. He bit his lower lip as a strained grunt escaped past his lips. He tried to reach for my outstretched hand and I struggled to reach his. At the last possible second he dove forward and caught my wrist, and all of a sudden a platform appeared under him. I sat there dangling by my wrist as he then hoisted me up to the platform._

 _"_ _W-what's your name?"_

 _I asked as I had at least wanted to thank my savior. He began to turn away; disappearing into the shadows once again. I reached out to him but my world went dark right as I my hand stretched out to his retreating figure._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a jolt; however, my head hit the wood of the nearby work table. A pained grunt escaped past my lips as an intense headache formed in the front of my head. I took in my position on the floor and grimaced as my side began to sting with small, unknown, pain. Now for sure I was back in reality.

"Those jerks are going to pay for this…"

I muttered as I got up from the floor and walked over to the door, trying to jiggle the door open, much to my dismay, it remained locked. I grabbed the door again and slammed my shoulder into it, with several _very_ unsuccessful tries later. My shoulder now pulsed with pain, and I rubbed it with a scrunched up face as I tried to think of easier ways to get out.

Seeing nothing that caught my eye as I turned to look around the room, I sighed in annoyance. There had to be something. The pain in my arm was starting to fade away, and I turned my attention back to the door. My headache was clouding my thought process, and so, I decided to go back to ramming my shoulder into the door. My hopes were that either A. Someone would hear the strange banging and investigate. Or B. The door would somehow magically open, and I would be able to make my escape.

Option B seemed highly unlikely, but, I just wanted to give it a shot. After a few minutes of me slamming into the door I heard and saw the movement of the doorknob. Several long slow and painful moments passed before it opened, and I saw the headmaster standing there with wide eyes. He was surprised to see me standing there holding my shoulder that I had managed to annoy even more.

"June… I am so sorry we did not notice your disappearance earlier."

Somehow, deep down in my subconscious, I knew that they had other pressing matters, so I brushed this off with ease. Besides, it was nothing to be upset over.

"It's not your fault headmaster… You had other things happening, I'm sure…"

As soon as the last bit of the sentence left past my lips the headmaster's expression fell even more. I gasped as my eyes widened with a quick realization.

"W-where's Zelda?"

"She… was caught in a tornado and sent to the surface…"

"The surface?! As in the 'place that's in ruin' surface?!"

I asked with complete shock in my voice. I couldn't believe that this happened, and I felt like I was the cause of it. Zelda was lost on the surface and now here I was feeling like an idiot. I never should have felt any jealousy towards her; I should've considered her a closer sister than that. Now I've lost yet another person and I can't do anything about it.

 _'_ _It's my fault… isn't it…?'_

"Whatever you are thinking… It's not your fault June."

I looked up and the headmaster could obviously tell what I was thinking. He smiled lightly placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder. I tensed for a brief second before relaxing.

"Do not worry, June. Zelda will be fine… I just know it."

As he said those words I smiled feeling the same way that he felt. Zelda would be safe… She just had to be safe. I couldn't lose my foster-sister; not after I've already lost so much.

"You should get some rest… it will be a long day tomorrow."

The headmaster said and I looked at him before nodding and walking several feet down to my room. Opening the door I sighed, looked back, and went into my room. I didn't realize I was as tired as I was, but I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter Four: It's Time

**Heya! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **June: Are you going to tell us what chapter you're on?**

 **Nope! ^.^**

 **Link: Wolf is a writer, it wouldn't surprise me they're not saying.**

 **Anyway's on to the chapter!**

 **June and Link: WolfLover117 does not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or its characters!**

 **I only own my OC's! Enjoy, and Wolf out!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: It's Time!**

I woke up to the sound of birds softly singing, and bugs silently buzzing, and my eyes slowly fluttered open to see the ceiling of my room. My small window was cracked open so the air could come in, and the place where my Loftwing would usually land to see if I was awake was empty. I looked out the crack of the window to see my Loftwing wasn't there, and I jolted to my feet and ran to my window; I pushed it opened and whistled for my bird, but nothing responded… not even the sound of my bird's lovely screech came in reply.

I growled as I slipped my boots on and ran out of my room, the silver pendant around my neck flashed dangerously as it reflected my emotions. My royal blue dress gleamed as it blew behind me along with my long dark brown hair, and I stormed downstairs to Groose's room. I knocked rather obnoxiously on his door until I heard his annoyed groan as he stumbled towards the door.

He opened, and I slapped him right across the face, "Listen here Pom-Pom! If you did anything to my bird I will torment you for the rest of your life!"

Groose mumbled angrily as he rubbed his now red cheek, "What makes you think I took your bird?!"

I stood on my tip-toes and leaned forward threateningly, making Groose step back from the door, "I know because my Loftwing is always there every morning to wake me up…"

Groose gulped before brushing the feeling off and playing it as if he had no idea what I was talking about, "Well, I'm sorry to crush your spirits, June-Bug! But I haven't seen your bird since yesterday's race."

I took a fake lunge forward as I balled my right fist up and held it up in the air by my side, ready to strike if I had to, "Listen here, _pal_ , I've dealt with enough over the past day, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't play games with me! Especially since Zelda's gone!"

Groose's attitude was immediately brought down a notch and he sighed, "Look, June, I don't know if this will mean anything, but yesterday after the race I saw this strange figure with your bird."

This peeked my interest, and I sat back on my heels as I listened intently to what he was saying, "I saw the figure and your bird flying through the clouds… I think they went under the waterfall."

I narrowed my gaze, turning my head ever so slightly to the side to make the glare even more intimidating, "Are you positive about this…? You're not to feeding me another lie?"

Groose shook his head, "I'm positive about this, June."

I flashed an endearing smile before pulling an ice pack out of my sash and tossing it over to Groose, "Thanks, Groose… and uh… Sorry for the slap… and the insults… and the false accusations."

Groose placed the ice pack on his cheek with a shrug as he seemed much more sober than usual, "You're fine… It happens, I guess."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I suppose I should have done a little bit more research before jumping to conclusions… Uhm, anyway! I'll see you around!"

Without saying another word I bolted from his room and ran to the doors that lead outside, and once there I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. My eyes remained closed as they faced toward the sky for just a moment, and when they opened they looked around the landscape of the floating island. I walked over to the bridge and started across, my mind now set on getting to the waterfall where I would hopefully find my Loftwing. I walked across the island until I got to the bottom of the path to the waterfall, and seeing the dark cave made me shiver slightly. I knew nothing bad could be in there, but I wasn't budging.

 _'_ _Dang… Why'd it have to be in such a difficult place… why couldn't it take my Loftwing to the Knight's training building or something easy like that…?'_ I thoughtfully mumbled as I turned on my heel and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Seeing no one I gave a cocky smirk before sneaking into the darkness of the cave, and rushing through rocky structure. I started regretting my choice to come unarmed, seeing as various bat-like creatures flew at me, screeching loudly, scratching me with their claws, trying to get me to leave. I just continued running, trying to get through the cave, but once again, I ran into trouble as I slid down a steep slope and ran through a small puddle. Small creatures made of goo oozed out of the ground and made me trip over them as my feet got stuck in their weird bodies.

After a few moments of struggling I broke free and went into a quick run to the end of the cave, and as I finally saw the light of the outside world I sighed with relief. Walking outside I heard the sounds of the cave disappear and the sounds of a calming waterfall nearby filled my ears. I walked down the path a little ways to see a familiar humanoid figure dressed in black Knight's gear gently running his gloved hand over my Loftwing's silver feathers. The figure stopped for a moment as my Loftwing gently cooed at seeing me, and it ruffled its feathers as I got closer to it.

I tried to place where I saw the figure before, but before I could, it spoke, and its voice had a dark tone to it, but it also sounded soothing to hear, "So, you found me…"

I tilted my head, causing my loose dark brown hair to fall to the side my head was tilted to, "Uhm… yeah… I was worried about my friend."

The figure looked back over his right shoulder at me, revealing black hair and crimson red eyes that flashed for the briefest of moments before they changed to a calming golden brown, "I see. You care a lot about your Loftwing, don't you?"

I gave a nod, and it suddenly clicked on where I remembered the figure from, and I smirked, "Ya'know… I still don't know your name."

The figure turned away again, continuing to run his hands over my Loftwing's neck and wings, "I'm sorry… that's not something I can share with you…"

I slightly flinched, feeling as if the man didn't trust me, but then again, I couldn't blame him. We only met once, and that was in a dream. Who even knew if he would remember me from that one silly dream.

With a sigh I extended my hand, hoping to introduce myself, but he spoke up and interrupted me, "I already know who you are."

I huffed as my hand slightly came back to my side, but I held it out again, "That's no excuse! I'm going to introduce myself to you properly! My name is June."

The man looked into my calming blue eyes for a split second before turning to face me and taking my hand into a strong grasp and shaking it softly, and he bowed his head respectfully, "June… it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, amazed at how much of a gentleman this stranger could act, when only moments before he seemed quiet, reserved, not wanting to talk. I examined his features, he seemed pale still, but at least his skin had a little bit more color to it than it did last time. I grinned softly as he pulled his hand free, and I let my hand rest back by my side.

"So, can I know your name now?" I asked as I leaned to the side, curious eyes gleaming.

The man sighed and shook his head once more, "I'm sorry. I still can't tell you that… not until you learn more."

I pushed my bottom lip out in a pout, "Why can't you teach me that, then? It wouldn't hurt anything…"

The man looked at me before once again giving in and silently nodded, "I suppose that's fine… but first, how about we sit?"

He motioned towards the wooden jumping dock, and I followed him before sitting on the ledge, letting one of my legs dangle off the ledge. The man sat down next to me, letting both of his legs dangle off the ledge, and he stared out across the sky. His golden gaze soon traveled down to the thick cloud barrier, and his golden eyes narrowed as if he seemed plagued by something.

"It all began a long time ago, hundreds of years to be more precise. There was a great battle that took place on the surface between monsters such as demons, and humans were trying to fight back. The Goddess, Hylia, couldn't stand seeing this fight, and so she joined and sided with the humans, and they all struggled in vain to beat the forces of evil back. After a long battle, Hylia used her most of her remaining power to seal the leader of the evil, and trap him in a special prison that would hold him for hundreds of years."

The man paused for a minute as he tried to remember, but in all reality he was just thinking of how to phrase everything, "The people rejoiced in the victory of their battle, but Hylia knew this peace would not last forever. So she gathered the remaining humans onto a large piece of land, and using the last of her power, she cast it into the sky to hide them. That piece of land is what you're standing on… the place that you call Skyloft."

I listened curiously, rather intrigued by the history lesson I was receiving, and I remained silent until he finished. He sighed looking up from the cloud barrier, "That barrier was supposed to keep everyone up here safe from evil… but yesterday has proven us all wrong. There was some force that was strong enough to knock your friend, Zelda, from the sky and send her to the surface..."

He finished, and I bit my lower lip in thought, going over everything in my head, trying to process it all, though, I couldn't help but be slightly confused, "So… where do I come in? I mean… I can only guess that's why you're telling me all of this is because I have some role to play…"

The man softly smirked before nodding, "That is correct, June… You have an important role to play in this story… but that you must figure out on your own."

I groaned, only becoming even more confused than I was before. I had no idea what was going on, and all I wanted was answers, but I had no idea how to get them. The man seemed to know more than he was telling me, but I couldn't push him because he would only say no.

"That's it then? The evil is breaking free from its prison and needs to be stopped again?" I asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"I'm afraid that it's all true…" The man said before going deadly silent, staring out across the vast landscape of thick clouds before looking over to me, "Hang on… I'll be right back."

"W-wait, where are you going-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as the man fell off the platform. I pulled my legs up onto solid ground before peering over the edge, only to see that he wasn't there. I couldn't even see him falling.

 _'_ _Does he have a Loftwing…? Did his Loftwing pick him up…?'_ I thought in confusion as I continued to scan the clouds looking for the man.

Unbeknownst to me, the man was standing right behind me, and he smiled lightly as he tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump at the touch. I twirled around, wide-eyed, but as I saw the man standing there I was even more confused, "Wh… what the… How did you- you went from down there back to up here…?"

The man offered his hand to help me up from the ground, that same smile still on his lips, "I told you I'd be right back didn't I?"

I took his hand, and he took a step back as he pulled me up with ease, and once on two feet again I punched his shoulder, feeling the need sense he gave me a heart attack, "You don't do that to people out of nowhere! I… I could've jumped after you! Or… Or fallen!"

"But you didn't." He said simply, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

I gawked at him, not sure why he was acting so nonchalant about almost falling to his death. Unless there was something wrong with him? I almost got the feeling that he was different… different than the others that I've met. I had to know what was going on; I had to find out who this man was, and I had a feeling that I would find out soon.

I brushed the subject aside and placed it in the back of my mind for a later time, and I watched him for a moment before asking the question that was still on my mind, "Hey, can I know your name yet?" I asked sweetly with an innocent tilt of my head.

The man examined my strange personality, and he hummed silently in thought before answering, remembering something that he was told so many years ago, "I'm not sure I can say…"

I sighed with a soft nod of my head, not getting what he meant, but understanding it was probably something that he didn't want to say. Maybe in time I would learn his name, but for the time being I left it alone, "Alright… I understand."

We stood in silence for a moment before I spoke up once again, "I should get going, and I need to check up on my friend since he came back unconscious. I'll see you around, stranger!"

I said with a bright smile before motioning to my Loftwing, and it flapped its wings before flying out to the sky, and I looked back at the man, who still remained silent. With that last quiet glance over my shoulder I burst into a run and jumped off the platform. I fell through the air, and whistled for my Loftwing who swooped under me and carried me back up to the surface of Skyloft.

* * *

 **-Unknown's POV-**

I watched as she jumped from the platform and fell, and I couldn't help but think that I should have told her something about me, anything. Yet Hylia's words rang painful in my ear as I even thought about it.

 _"_ _Don't tell anyone your name… unless you are sure that you can trust them with your life… because if they so much as mutter your name to someone else who can use your name against you, you'll disappear... never knowing what true freedom feels like."_

It repeated itself again, and I sighed. This same old curse was getting old very fast, and I started to regret meeting Hylia in the first place. More words echoed into my mind, stating the claims under which I could be set free.

 _"_ _If you can find the one that holds a pure heart… and if you can gain their love and their trust… then you may at last be at peace…"_

My eyes narrowed at the words, and I started walking up the path to the cave before stopping halfway, my mind wandering to June and the kind smile she gave. It had warmed my long forgotten and frozen heart. I bit down on my tongue, silently speaking to myself, "There's no way she would trust me let alone love me if she knew what I was. I can't risk it…"

I started walking again, and once I arrived at the cave entrance I disappeared, and seconds later reappearing in a hidden chamber underneath the Statue of the Goddess, and in a hidden room aside from the one that holds the sword that the Hero of Time will receive.

In the center of the room a dark shadow was cast over the shape of a sword, and as the light shifted a dark blade was revealed. It had a dark grey hilt with a lighter gray for the blade's color. It was long, durable, and heavy… it would definitely be a two-handed sword. The dark grey hilt had a bright red ruby in the center of it, and it gleamed brightly as I walked closer to it.

The blade had sharp prongs on it, meant for extra damage if they made contact with an enemy. However, the only downside of this sword was that it was only meant for someone with a pure heart… and I believed I had finally found her after so long. She may not know it, but she is indeed one of two people here on this island, currently, that is pure-hearted.

I smiled softly as I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword, and I muttered something quietly under my breath, thinking that someone could be eavesdropping, "One day… near the end of this journey… she'll know everything about me… I know it… but for now, the journey is just beginning."

I sighed as I closed my eyes and vanished into thin air, letting my 'home' take me back into it, seeing as I had wasted enough of my energy outside of the eternal plane that was my home.

* * *

 **-June's POV-**

I sighed as I sat on a bench in the town's square, watching everyone as they moved on by. I placed my hands palm down on the seat behind me as I swung my legs back and forth under as I stared at the blue sky. My mind was traveling over everything that I had learned recently, and I was curious about what was to come. If there was a journey, I wanted to go on it; I wanted to experience new things for myself. As much as I loved Skyloft, and as much as I hated to admit it, this island was getting too small for my taste. I know they said that the surface was nothing but ruin, but at least there would be more to explore down there than up here in the clouds.

Taking a deep breath through my nose as I closed my eyes I brought my gaze back down, and let the breath I was holding out. I stared at my boots as I continued to swing my feet back and forth, seeing the opposite foot each time the other ducked under the bench. A few moments passed and I stopped what I was doing, deciding that it was around the time that Link would be waking up. He had been unconscious for a long time, and I couldn't say I blamed him, after something that traumatic I would probably be in bed for several days… awake or not awake.

I stood from the bench and turned to the academy and started off on my short walk to the building, and once there I went in through the lower floor doors, and I looked around. The dead silence in the building was unsettling, and I carefully walked over to where Link's room was, but I paused as I heard the headmaster's deep voice through the door, and I heard Link, quiet and disturbed. I knew both tones well, considering I had my fair share of trauma as a mere child. So being quiet and disturbed by the events was something I could relate to.

I put my ear up against the door as I eavesdropped. To say the least, it wasn't what I was used to doing, but I needed as many answers as I could get.

"Link, I know you feel the need to go after Zelda… but we cannot afford to lose anyone else." The headmaster said sternly, trying to stop Link from doing whatever he was doing.

"Headmaster, you don't get it, I need to go rescue her! It's my fault for agreeing to fly with her after the race. I should've flown her back to Skyloft and called it a day." Link's voice was conflicted as he tried to keep his voice mellow, but still get his point across.

The headmaster sighed, a very loud and audible sigh even from the other side of the door, "Link, my boy, it is nowhere near your fault for what took place yesterday. There was some evil out there that had it planned."

Link went silent for a minute, "That still doesn't ease my conscious… What if she's down there with that evil? We can't just leave her like that can we?"

"Link, you are correct, but even if we wanted to, there's no possible way for us to break through the cloud barrier. We'd need part of a tablet for that." The headmaster was still trying to reason with Link. Still trying to stop him from this reckless quest he was set on going on to save Zelda.

Link's bed squeaked as he swung his legs over the edge, and I could specifically hear him pulling on his leather boots as he started for the door, not letting anything stop him. I heard the steps getting closer, and I leaped back a few feet right as the door opened, and as Link stepped out I took a few steps forward, making it seem like I had recently come in.

"Link, is everything alright?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side with a pure look of innocence.

Link shook his head, his voice regaining its usual composure, "I'm fine, I'm just a little shaken up is all."

I gave him a stern look, my blue orbs gazing into his cerulean blue gaze, "Are you going after Zelda?" I asked after a moment.

Link stiffened, not wanting to get me involved, but it was already too late, and I wasn't going to let my best friend go by himself, "I am… but I don't want you to get hurt, so you need to stay here."

He tried to step around me, but I placed my hands on my hips and stepped over to block his path, "Link… I'm going with you… Zelda is as much my friend as she is yours… and I want her back just as bad. So let's do this together."

Link sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I won't be able to convince you will I?"

I shook my head before smiling brightly, "Nope, not budging even an inch!"

Link smiled at me before nodding, figuring he was right, "I see…"

"Do you know what I'm going to say, and ask, from you next?" I asked gently as my lips pulled themselves into a serious line.

Link nodded, once again figuring that I would be asking more of him before the grand journey was supposed to begin. I motioned back to his room, and he bowed his head as he walked back to his door and opened it. Link looked at the headmaster regretfully, "Sorry, headmaster… you have some correct points… I should at least rest before leaving on such a journey…"

I smiled as I watched Link sit down on the edge of his bed, and the headmaster looked at me and flashed a thankful smile before accepting Link's apology and leaving so Link could rest up. I hung around downstairs for at least an hour before slowly meandering upstairs and to my room. It was around mid-day, and time was traveling slowly; I finally decided to head into my room to try and take a nap. As I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my mind continuously wandered back to the conversation I had with that man, and started reviewing what he said about the evil kidnapping Zelda. I tapped the bead that was on my wrist and it expanded before I slipped it off and held it in my hand.

My mind was blank by the time it was late-afternoon, and I had done nothing but boredly toss the bead up in the air, catch it, and repeat the process again. I caught the bead again and dropped my arms down to my sides before closing my eyes, trying for possibly the billionth time to get some sleep before something happened, but it was all impossible. After another amount of time had passed, and I managed to gain thirty minutes of sleep by just keeping my eyes closed, but it wasn't a deep sleep. It was restless, full of tons of tossing and turning. By this point in time I just kept my eyes closed, hoping I could drift away into a peaceful slumber, but it just never happened.

I heard footsteps outside my room, and my head turned to the side to see a shadow from under the crack of my door. It was now night time, for which I guess I could've been thankful for. As the humanoid figure remained at my door, I could have sworn I heard Link's boots gently treading on the grass outside of the Academy as he got farther and farther from where the academy was. I sighed as I shifted my gaze back to the ceiling, and without another moment to spare, the same man from earlier at the waterfall appeared in my room.

"June? It's time to go… and face our destinies." He said in a calm tone, but it was almost devoid of emotion. I looked over to him, a stern narrowed gaze in my eyes as I watched him carefully.

"Ya'know… if you randomly pop into my room again… I'm feeling highly obligated to throw something at you." I said with a sweet smirk crossing my lips as I started to sit up and swing my legs off of my bed.

He chuckled gently before a dim light radiated in the room, and when it was gone he was left in his wolf form. His eyes remained golden brown, giving off a calming atmosphere the entire time. The wolf turned towards the door and walked through it, and I walked towards the door before quietly opening it and sneaking out into the dark hallways.

"This way…" He called as he moved towards the doors on the top floor, considering they were the only ones open at night, and he disappeared through them to the other side.

I quietly ran after him, being careful around the rooms that still had lights on under their doors. I opened the doors quickly and shut them without a sound coming from them before once again following the wolf to the bridge that lead up to the Statue of the Goddess. I looked up the dark bridge before walking up it, not wanting the wooden planks to create noise that could wake sleeping neighbors.

As we neared the top of the wooden bridge I stopped and looked down across the cloud barrier, seeing various little lights from the knights that were out patrolling. I had to be careful not to fall because if I did they would catch me, bring me back, and scold me about being out at night. The only reason I knew was because it happened once when I was younger… it was a _complete accident_.

I followed him to the closed gate of the statue, and I looked at him curiously, "Uhm… I don't know if you know this but it's locked-"

I was softly cut off by his voice as he was now in human form again, and he took my hand, "Close your eyes for a second." He said as he remained watching the gate.

"What?! Close my eyes- why?!"

A bright white light soon flashed, answering my question, and I closed my eyes, trying to avoid the light, and when it went back to darkness I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around blinking multiple times, trying to get the white splotches out of my vision.

The man slightly scolded me, though he remained sincere, "I told you to close your eyes."

I pouted as I rubbed my closed eyes with the heels of my hands, "Y-yeah… but you didn't say why…"

He sighed quietly before tapping my shoulder as we were now in some type of stone building, "Come on, we're almost there."

I let him drag me over to where we needed to go as I was still nursing my eyes to get back to normal. Several times however I thought that the white splotches in my vision could help me see in the dark, and I quickly ruled it as not-efficient as I tripped over every single stone that was sticking up just ever so slightly. I had once again, for the fifth time, given up on trying to say that the white splotches would help, and I had finally concluded that they were only blinding me further in the dark corridors.

He stopped suddenly as we reached a circular hall with a sword in the center, with a light blue hilt and a gleaming silver blade. I stared at it for a moment before feeling a tug on my arm, and as I looked over I saw the man standing in a far off corner of the room, almost impatiently waiting for me to walk over.

"Are you going to take all night?" He asked with a dark tone, to which I simply shrugged as I slowly walked over to where he stood.

"Depends on what's going on in this room." I said nonchalantly, earning an impatient eye-roll.

"This room is for a different hero, and I would do what I did before to get you through and out, but I can't. The Goddess Statue is protected from letting me take humans in that way." He explained quickly while trying not to get too impatient.

I raised a brow, wondering what he meant by what he said, but I simply shrugged as I looked towards the wall, figuring there was a secret path behind a certain part of it. I felt as if I should have questioned it more, but right now, the thought and feeling of an adventure being so close was overpowering any common sense I had right now. Walking up to the wall I started to feel around for an abnormal crack in the wall, or a slight draft of air coming from the other side.

 _'_ _I read way too many adventure novels…'_ I thought as I continued to find something on the wall.

The still unknown stranger beside me smirked with a slight laugh, "That's a sound strategy… but I think you're overthinking it."

I paused in my actions, trying to think of a reason it could be so simple, and I stepped away from the wall before turning to him, crossing my arms, "Okay, wise-guy… tell me what I'm overthinking."

He still had an almost taunting smirk on his lips, and I almost wanted to punch him, "Think, if you were a chameleon… you'd hide in plain sight would you not? And if it were a door that was hidden in plain sight… it would work the same as a regular door, would it not?"

I glared at him as he seemed to have a cocky aura about him, and I turned away from him before looking back to the wall, muttering under my breath, "I'll have you know… I hate riddles…"

He simply hummed with joy and amusement as I thought about the riddle before scanning over sections of the wall where I was standing. I saw something rather odd as I started stepping around to view it in different light. A little lip was visible, and as I reached my hand out it went further into where the lip was, and I only grew more curious. My hand reached the end of the little cavern, and at the end I felt a knob, like those off the doors from the rooms at the Academy. I grabbed hold of it and twisted it, and a loud mechanical rumble sounded as the door unlocked, and it slid backwards, away from me, and slid to the side to reveal a secret entryway. The path looked dark for a moment, but out of the blue down both sides of the hallway fire lit up in the hanging wall torches, illuminating the walkway.

I looked over to my companion to see he was smiling at me, "Took you long enough."

"You saw it there the entire time?!" I shouted at him as he grinned in a mocking manner.

"I sure did. Why do you think I was standing here?" He questioned with a smirk as he started to walk into the hallway, continuing our trek to wherever we were going.

"To make it harder for me…." I mumbled as I followed after him begrudgingly.

About two minutes passed and we reached another grand circular hall, and in the dead center of the room was a large sword. It had a black hilt with three red rubies decorating the center of it. The blade was long and shined with a dark silver light, and close to the hilt, but not too close, were two sharp prongs meant for causing more harm. I stared in awe at it, not sure what such an amazing weapon would be doing locked away in some corner under a statue.

My blue eyes traveled to my companion as he walked around behind the blade and let his hand rest on the hilt. As soon as he made contact with it the swords set of three rubies shined brightly, and I stepped back, shocked, not understanding what was going on.

"Welcome to my home… where I have been living for the past who knows how long." He welcomed, and I blinked at him, confusion lacing itself into my features.

"You've been… trapped here…" I stated quietly, finding it as the only thing that made sense in my jumbled thoughts.

"Or- to be more precise- I've been trapped inside this sword… my soul has been trapped in there for who knows how long. I can still wander around outside of it, but it's difficult." He almost looked saddened as he explained it to me, and I frowned lightly.

"So why did you bring me here…?" I asked quietly, almost as if he was a frightened deer, and I was just trying to keep him calm.

He looked up to me and smiled warmly, and his golden eyes gleamed lightly in the dim lighting of the room, "This sword… is the one you will use on your journey."

I looked at the sword, uncertain of how I would wield a sword that big. It had to have been a two-handed sword. I looked at him, past his black bangs, and to his golden eyes, "How do you… expect me to wield it?"

He looked over to me after staring at the sword for a moment, "This sword grants great power to those who wield it… but, to those not pure of heart, they find it harder to hold the sword, and henceforth, render it useless. You, however, are pure of heart, and if you wish to wield this sword, you will be able to wield it with one hand. I recommend going with two hands first until you're used to it."

"Holy Goddesses'… you're serious about this, aren't you?" I stated more than asked as I started to step forward towards the sword, almost as if being called towards it.

He simply nodded and watched as I got closer, and after a second he stepped away from the sword, "So it was told to me by the great Hylia, and as such I pass that information onto you… June… you are the hero that this sword has chosen… it cannot be anyone else."

I had finally reached the sword, and my hands wrapped around the hilt firmly. The rubies gleamed in the darkness as I slowly started to pull it from its resting place. It was halfway out when it let out a resonating hum that echoed throughout the corridors, and after another seemingly long moment, I pulled it free. I held it above me for a second as I had just gotten the blade free, and I slowly tried to lower it back to the ground, not wanting to bang it against anything.

"So… it has chosen you… I guess… it's time to tell you who I am."

I looked over to the gleaming golden eyes of the man I had been following around and trusting for only a mere day, but I didn't think I'd learn his name considering earlier he wasn't eager to share. I spoke again, unsure of what to say, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

He held up a hand, "I need to… but you must promise me something first…"

I looked him dead in the eyes and nodded, if he was set on doing this, then I had to go along with it, "What is it?"

"You have to promise that under the conditions of the journey, and the many various battles, you won't ever say my name to anyone else… You can't even mutter it. If you do I'll disappear from existence." He said simply as he watched me with a hopeful golden gaze.

I smiled at him as I gave another nod, "Of course. I promise under the conditions of the journey and the many battles that are to come, that I will never speak or mutter your name to anyone else."

The man smiled at me as his posture relaxed, and he began to speak up again. His voice was loud enough to where I could hear it. My heart picked up its pace and I waited in anticipation for what he was going to say, and deep down, I felt hidden emotions stirring inside of me. Hidden emotions that were still unknown to me. The first few words began to leave past his lips, and all thoughts I had when silent.

"All right then… my name is…"

* * *

 **I'm really not sure what I think about this chapter. If you liked it rate and review! Also, constructive criticism is welcome, I know I'm not the best writer, I'd only like to improve.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter Five: First Step Is The Hardest

**Hey guys! I know it's been two weeks since I last updated, but school has been a pain! That's really no excuse, but still, that's why. I was planning on updating last week, but that didn't happen obviously, so, I'm going to make it up to ya'll and post this chapter! I think it's the longest I've made by far, but.. we'll just have to see how long the future chapters are.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! And if you liked it, please rate and review! I need the support if you want me to keep writing this! Oh, and also! Don't be afraid to comment! I'm not gonna bite. Just give me some constructive criticism on what I can do to improve because I know I'm not the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own the Legend of Zelda franchise or its characters. I only own my OC's!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: First Step Is The Hardest!**

I waited patiently as he was about to speak his name, to the point I almost grew impatient with him. I wanted to know so badly! As he paused my eye's widened.

 _'_ _What… his name is what? Why is he tormenting me like this?!'_ I huffed mentally, watching as his eyes made contact with mine. His golden eyes and knowing smirk made me want to melt right there, but I refused to break so easily.

"My name is Shadow…" He said finally, after what felt like hours of waiting.

 _'_ _Well… I did technically wait a couple days but… still…'_ I grumbled thoughtfully as I focused my mind back on what was going on around me.

"Shadow, huh? Kind of makes sense." I teased, watching him roll his eyes at my remark.

"Just don't say it out loud with others around, alright?"

I raised my free hand in a defensive manner, though, I had a smile on my face. "I already promised I wouldn't!"

He smiled again. "Good."

It was silent for a mere moment as we awkwardly stood there, before I spoke up again. "So… if I can't speak your full name… can I say a nickname?"

He quirked a brow at me, curious by what I meant. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

I shrugged, rolling my shoulders a bit to stretch. "Not very many options. Maybe one or two things I could call you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He questioned, wanting to know what was running through my mind.

"Hmm… Shade… Shad…"

"Hang on— Shad?"

I looked over to him and smiled innocently. "You wanted to know… so…"

He sighed with a defeated shrug. "Either one of those would work, I guess."

I hummed in thought again, "Or I could just call you Tom!"

Shadow blinked, almost asking 'Do I _look_ like a Tom to you?!' with the glare he was sending me. "Really?"

I merely nodded, grinning widely as he continued to glare at me. I knew he couldn't do anything, especially if he really needed me for this adventure so badly. "Yep!"

He sighed after a moment of silence, his voice was low, almost like he was in defeat. "Whatever works for you."

I laughed quietly, smiling at him as I moved the sword to my other hand. "I can think of better names. I was just teasing you."

He stopped looking at the ground and let his golden eyes lock with mine with a slight glare. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded quickly, trying to hold back my laughter as well as trying not to smirk. Yet, it was to no avail, I ending up grinning like an idiot and laughing at his glare. "I'm s-sorry?"

I offered out between gasps of air, which he continued to glare at me for. "No… apology not accepted…"

He started to walk off back towards the way he came in, and I stopped laughing and started to follow after him. "B-but… I really am sorry!"

Shadow still continued his best to ignore me and my pleading blue eyes, though, I could tell he wanted to cave. Or maybe he didn't. How was I to know? I basically just met him. He simply shook his head; his response being delayed by looking over his shoulder at me for a brief moment. "…No…"

I huffed to myself as I stopped and set the sword down on the ground gently while Shadow continued to walk ahead of me, and showed no intentions of stopping. I ran over to catch up with him, and hugged him from behind, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

I smiled into the back of his tunic, "I'm stopping you…" I said simply as my arms tightened around his chest slightly.

"June, let go." He said sternly, trying to pry my hands apart and get me to let go.

As soon as he made some progress in breaking my hands apart, they would go right back together. "Not until you accept my apology!"

I heard him sigh in defeat, and I let my grasp loosen as I went up on the balls of my feet to peak over his shoulder to get a look of his eyes. The gentle golden hue locked with my silver blue gaze and I felt a certain warmth flutter deep down inside my heart.

"Do you accept my apology?" I asked in a soft mew, my voice lowered from what it was a few moments ago. It was quiet and low.

It was still for a moment, like he was thinking about what to do, and when he finally did move it wasn't what I was expecting. He started to morph into a shadow form that was pitch black and transparent, and I started to fall through him. I squeaked in surprise as I quickly moved my feet and caught myself from falling flat on my face.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" I said as I reeled around and glared at him. My arms crossed over my chest as I felt heat rising to my cheeks, mainly out of me being flustered.

Shadow simply grinned, watching in amusement as I silently fumed. "I accept your apology."

I continued to glare at him for a moment, mentally cursing him as I walked past him and collected the sword off from the ground and turning back to him. With a huff of annoyed air I once again walked past him.

"Where are you going?"

I heard a gentle chuckle, and his voice following down the corridor after me. I bit my lip, wanting to say something sarcastic, but then rethinking that decision. "I'm… going back outside."

He could almost tell I was struggling with the words that I just said, and he followed after me. "Okay, I admit, that was a bit harsh?"

"You think?" I responded harshly before wanting to smack myself across the forehead at my own words.

Still, he smiled kindly, golden eyes gleaming in the dim lighting under the statue. "Hey, I am truly sorry. I haven't had any social interaction for hundreds of years. Can you blame me if I'm a little rough around the edges?"

He was now standing in front of me, and looking at me with that same calm demeanor. Again that strange feeling of warmth coursed through my body, making me curious as to what new feeling this was. Mere moments passed and I sighed with a slight shrug of my shoulders. "I guess not…"

His smile widened as he disappeared from view again before appearing at my side and placing a gloved hand on my head, ruffling my brown hair. "Hey!"

I cried as I smacked his hand away, trying to fix my now messy hair. He only laughed gently as he started to walk ahead of me, back outside. "Pick up the pace, slow-poke!"

A low growl reverberated in my chest as he taunted me, and I slowly stalked after him. My cheeks were hot, and I could only assume that a low blush dusted over them. I tried to cover them with the sleeve of my dress, but I doubted that it actually hid my face. "Hey! Shade! Wait up!" I called out as he got further ahead of me then I would've liked.

Sure I knew my way back out, but being alone in the dark wasn't exactly my favorite thing in the world.

"So, you decided on Shade?"

I nodded cheerfully as I fell into step a couple feet behind him, "Yep! It's because you're a _Shade_ y character!"

My feet stopped moving as I heard a snicker from him as he stopped walking in front of me, and I nearly crashed into him had I not been paying attention. He started busting a gut laughing, and I cocked my head to the side, smirking, but trying not to laugh. "W-what's so funny there, Shade?"

I questioned, to which he took a minute to calm down before responding.

"In all my time of being in this world, I have _never_ heard that one before!"

He took a few quick breaths before chuckling to himself again—to which—I just couldn't help it any more. I chuckled with him. He seemed so easy to get along with, and it put me at peace. It also made that warm feeling inside me buzz, and make me over joyful for some reason.

 _'_ _If only I could figure out this strange feeling…'_

With a sigh I lightly elbowed Shade with my free arm, walking past him as he collected himself once more. He easily caught up with me as we walked back into the main hall to see Link, the headmaster, and a strange floating girl-like figure just hanging in the air, her feet not needing to touch the ground.

Her face and short hair were blue, and she had no visible arms other than the two colored, waving, material like arms that shimmered beside her with a nonexistent wind. Her right "arm" was purple, and the "left" arm was blue. The dress she was wearing was also purple, and it went about to her mid-thigh, with gold trimming down the sides of it. In the center of her chest there was a diamond, and surrounding that diamond were layers of gold trim.

I blinked, wondering who in the heck this strange girl was. I looked to Link, who seemed to be listening to whatever was being said in the small group, but I couldn't hear a word of it. Their conversation seemed to end, and before Link and the headmaster left, the strange girl turned to Shade and I, catching their attention.

"Greetings," her voice sounded so mature, though, she looked like she didn't have a specific age to her. She paused for a mere second, assessing the two of us before speaking once again. "June, it is a pleasure to finally meet you after so long."

She didn't speak about Shade, and this made me curious, if the two were stuck under the same statue, why was it that she acted like she didn't know him? I blinked, confused, "H-how do you… know me?"

She bowed her head, thinking for a moment before turning. "Your legend has been passed down to me through the Goddess Hylia herself. It was required that I watch over the two heroes meant for great destinies." She said simply, and it just now caught my ear that she had no pitch to her voice.

Before I could get a chance to speak up, Shade scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes flashing crimson. I could feel the angered aura coming off of him in waves. "Yeah, sure, because that was only _your_ job am I right, Fi?"

I could sense the hatred underneath his voice, and I looked between him and the newly named "Fi" searching for answers. "Do you guys… have some sort of… problem with each other?" I asked meekly, not knowing what was going on.

Link and the headmaster also had no idea on what was going on, nor did they know how to defuse the situation. Fi ignored my soft question, and fired right back at Shade calmly, her temper never rising, unlike Shade's. "I only looked after both heroes because you were not doing the duty the Goddess assigned you."

Shade growled, gritting his teeth, "I was doing my job! I was searching for the hero with a pure heart!"

Fi piped up as soon as he ended his sentence, "Correction: There are _two_ heroes with pure hearts and determination. That is why they were picked."

"You two really don't like each other do you…?" I mumbled, though, I knew it wouldn't be heard as they continued to go back and forth with useless banter.

Shade had had enough of it, and he stormed forward a few feet. "I'm _sorry_ , who died and gave you the order to rule over me?!"

By this point, my own anger started to reach its edge, and my right hand clenched the hilt of my sword tightly, until my knuckles turned white. I listened to the two bicker, one calmly stating facts while the other hissed accusations. It was obvious which was which. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, taking deep breaths, trying to let their argument become nothing but white noise. With a huff I swung the sword through the air, slicing through the nearby shadows, but not realizing it as they slowly crept back up to where they once resided.

"Can you both stop?! Arguing is useless at this point in time! Zelda is missing below the clouds in an unknown land, and you two are _arguing_ of all things!"

Shade looked over at me, his eyes snapping back to their calming golden brown as he bowed his head, almost ashamed of himself. Fi paused, and was about to speak up, but I wasn't done yet. "To top it all off, you argue in front of the people you chose as your heroes?! What kind of example are you trying to set?! That it's okay to bicker in front of us like this?! Don't you want us to feel strong, confident, and determined about our missions?! Wouldn't you hate it if we felt like utter crap about how this mission was going to go?!"

I seethed in my anger, my grip on my sword not loosening an inch. Shade frowned, "June… I-"

He started to speak up, but I was done as I started to walk towards the exit and go back to my dorm. Maybe I could get a couple hours of sleep and put this behind me. "Say what you want, Shade. But I'm done talking, and I'm done listening. If you did this entire argument not in front of Link and me it might be different." I paused again, my mind turning with thoughts that would be better left unsaid.

"And for the record… we have our own nerves to deal with… and useless arguments like this tend to raise my stress."

I started to walk past Link, and he grabbed my wrist gently. My head was bowed as my rage started to sink back to its pit again. Our eyes locked, and his voice was genuine and concerned. "Are you okay?"

I simply nodded while lightly pulling my wrist free and continuing on. My throat was sore from shouting, and after everything I said I didn't want to talk anymore. Upon reaching the dorms, and entering my room, I leaned the sword against the wall by the door. The set of three bright red rubies by the base of the hilt shined in the dim light, casting a red glow into my room. I ignored it as I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled my boots off and got changed into my night clothes.

Daylight would be here soon, but I honestly didn't care. If I was going to sleep, I was going to do it right for once. Goddess knows how many times I've gone to bed in my dress without properly changing out of it. After changing I lay down and pulled the covers up over my waist, staring at the ceiling with a soft glare as I recounted the events from earlier.

"Idiots…" I mumbled to myself as I rolled over and began to drift into a deep sleep for once that week.

 _The sun was shining high in the sky; birds were chirping and singing their cheerful songs. A small waterfall calmly fell into lake, and the water rippled around the disturbance and hit the shore, lapping at the sand, taking small layers back with it to the center of the lake._

 _Trees were sparsely scattered around the lake, but it added to the peaceful bliss. I took in a breath of the fresh air, glad to finally experience some semblance of peace. Especially when the past couple days haven't exactly been the best. A ripple appeared in the dream, and a dark figure appeared to my right, standing by a tree that hid his features. It hid all except for his golden eyes._

 _I let the breath I was holding out, but I didn't turn to face him as I remained staring at the blue sky littered with small clouds. "What do you want, Shade?"_

 _A slight hiss was placed in my tone, I didn't really want to talk to him, but after I said it I winced. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. The mood of the false reality dropped slightly, and I could tell it was my efforts joined with his._

 _"_ _I just… wanted to make sure you were okay…" He said quietly, trying to mask the emotion in his voice as if there were something that he didn't want me to know._

 _I quirked a brow at his newly acquired "strange" behavior. I had only properly known him for twenty-four plus hours, and this was… different… to say the least. I at least responded casually, as if nothing were wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _Shade sighed with relief, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Why was he acting so differently? That's all I wanted to know. Silence crept between us for what seemed like forever until another thought crossed my mind. "How did you enter my dream? I mean, I know you've done it before… but… how?"_

 _He seemed to visibly relax as he leaned against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest. "I can enter your dreams through the sword. It's one of the three abilities that it has."_

 _This caught my interest. "One of three abilities… so… you're saying that it's not normal?"_

 _Shade smirked lightly as he shook his head, "It's not normal by any means, but if you wanted to, with some time, I could teach you those three abilities."_

 _My eyes widened as I sat up from my post at the edge of the lake. "Are you being serious?"_

 _He merely nodded, "Right now, though, I could tell you the types of power each ability holds."_

 _I nodded quickly, forgetting about all my anger towards him and the one called Fi. My curiosity surpassed my anger, and I knew this all too well. I cursed myself about it sometimes. Shade chuckled as he came to sit next to me, but he kept his distance, not wanting to impose on my privacy._

 _"_ _I gather you've noticed the three rubies on the hilt of your sword, yes?" He asked, to which I nodded again. Another problem was that I was too interested to want to talk, I just wanted to know what he was going to tell me._

 _My head tilted to the side as he waved his hand over the ground next to us, and an image of the sword appeared out of thin air after another ripple wavered through the dream, and he pointed to the top ruby. "This one, has the power to create objects. Like a shield for example. You can make anything from this as long as it's a solid object."_

 _I blinked, looking up at Shade before looking back at the image. It sounded cool, but I was confused as to how it worked exactly. As if reading my thoughts Shade spoke up again, answering my question. "Here, pay attention to my hand."_

 _My eyes darted to his open palm, nothing was there at first, but the air started to ripple, and a small stone appeared in the center of his hand. He smirked at my bewildered gaze as he threw the stone into the air and caught it. "Pretty neat, right?"_

 _With another nod I spoke quietly, "Yeah… that is… cool."_

 _"_ _It will come in handy, especially in battle against stronger foes."_

 _"_ _Ah." I mumbled, feeling speechless. With the power of this blade I was starting to feel uneasy. I knew that with such power came responsibility, and I wasn't really sure if I wanted that responsibility._

 _My mind started to go blank, and I started to space out. Shade seemed to sense something was amiss, and he hadn't continued since completing his last sentence. Did he know that I would feel this way before I started to feel that way? How? Thoughts were swirling in my mind, most of them just a bunch of gibberish to my already confused mind. The only thing that pulled me free from my thoughts was a surprisingly warm hand being placed over mine. I looked down to my right hand that was on the ground, supporting myself as my legs were tucked under me. Shade had placed his hand over mine, seeing that I was a tad uneasy._

 _"_ _What are you— "_

 _"_ _You're uneasy, nervous, and unsure of yourself? Am I wrong?"_

 _I simply shook my head, bowing my head as the heat started to rise to my cheeks. My gaze slowly wandered over to our hands, and my heart beat seemed to quicken at just that sight. I was so distracted by that one notion that I didn't notice when Shade took my chin between his thumb and forefinger to bring my head back up, so his calm golden gaze could look into my eyes._

 _"_ _Mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked; his voice sweet and low. I could've sworn that if I wasn't having a breakdown, that I would be melting._

 _"_ _I… I'm scared… for tomorrow… for what will happen… what would happen if I died…" I mumbled out with a slight stutter, still trying to get my mind to work after everything that started to randomly come together in a collision._

 _Shade's eyes softened in understanding, "I see…" he paused before forming a full sentence, thinking for what he should say, "June… I can understand the position you're in. Fear is something indescribable. But I promise you… I will not let you die down there—even if it means the end of me."_

 _My breath hitched in my throat at his words. He'd give his life for a complete stranger? How? Why? Before I could respond, or even notice for that matter, he moved forward and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. A gentle breeze picked up in the small forest, something that I imagined came with my startled actions. I froze, my body was tense, and I had no idea how to react to this. All I really did know was that I felt safe here with Shade, like no one could harm me, and I felt… warm. After a few seconds passed, I slightly relaxed, letting my silver blue eyes slide closed._

 _A minute passed after what seemed like forever, and he pulled away slowly, his hand cupping my cheek now. I let my eyes flicker open, not sure what was going on, but as soon as everything came back, the feeling deep down in my heart surged. I wanted to stay here with Shade and never leave, but then again I wanted to hide away and never see the light of day again._

 _"_ _June? You okay?" He questioned, noticing that I hadn't responded to what had just recently happened._

 _Still, I remained silent, and my free hand went to touch my lips. My fingers lingered there as I blinked, staring at Shade, but not focused on him. My thoughts were running wild. 'What the heck just… happened…? Was that true? Was it genuine?' These were the kinds of thoughts that wildly tore my brain apart and made me rethink everything._

 _"_ _I… um… I don't…" My mouth tried to form words, but I couldn't speak them. It was like my throat was tightening up and not allowing any sound to come out._

 _Shade blinked once before he pulled his hand back and bowed his head, realizing that was a bit sudden. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize… that might not have been the best move on my part…"_

 _I blinked, still trying to process what exactly just happened, and he continued, noticing how distracted I was with being wound up in my thoughts. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _I shook my head, trying to speak, and all that started to come out was something that resembled a mutter. "N…no… you didn't- Shade- I'm not…"_

 _Shade looked up at me and smiled warmly, but I could tell there was a hint of pain behind his masked features. Did I hurt him by doing that? I didn't mean to hurt him. 'Crap… I didn't mean to make it sound so bad.' I thought as the fingers in my right hand twitched, and I almost reached forward. Something was holding me back though, and I froze once more. Why was this so difficult?!_

 _His face grew serious as he let his golden eyes meet mine, and his tone had an almost dark tone to it. "The time has come…"_

 _"_ _W-wait…"_

 _My stuttered one word seemed to be ignored as he continued. "Awaken, and set forth for the land below the clouds."_

 _I tried to speak again as the world started to fade to black. "Sh-Shade!"_

 _The world had already faded away, and I was left floating in a dark abyss for several long moments. Everything that happened in the dream started to fade away from my memory, though, the main portions of it remained ingrained into my mind. The power of creating solid objects such as shields with one of the rubies on my swords hilt… a sense of unease… a warm touch… and… something else… what… what was it…?_

My eyes slowly opened, and I was greeted with the sight of my ceiling as I came back to the world of the conscious people. With a slow sigh I lifted myself up and started to get dressed, but before I got the chance I heard a knock at my door. I froze—who needed to talk to me now?

"Er… who is it?" I asked, trying to semi-compose myself as I made my way towards the door.

There wasn't a response, and I looked at the door skeptically as I reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening it a crack, only part of my nightgown and face being visible to whoever was outside. "What do you need-"

I stopped my question as I saw Shadow standing there, holding a folded white tunic in his arms. His eyes were hidden beneath his rugged bangs; his head moved up as he heard the door opening, and almost immediately a blush formed on his barely tanned, mostly pale, cheeks. "I… I'm sorry! I… uh… I just came to drop this off!"

He thrust the tunic into my arms before turning around, about ready to head back off to wherever he was previously going to go. Yet, before he got the chance to scamper off, I called out to him. "Shade! Uhm… that… dream… I was wondering if you could fill me in on some things… my mind is kind of foggy…"

Shade froze in place before turning back around, his head bowed. I bent down just to see his cheeks were even redder, and I grinned lightly at the sight. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was kind of adorable. "S-sure… but… later, okay? We have a journey we need to be prepared for."

I smiled at him, "Alright, later then."

With that he turned right back around and quickly walked off. I wondered what had him so flustered as I closed the door. My back leaned against the closed door as I held the tunic tight to my chest, burying half my face into the fabric as the heat rose to my cheeks. I had no honest clue why I was hiding my face if no one was in my room, but I felt like I had to do it all the same. My mind was still trying to figure out what happened throughout my dream, but I made that a task for later as well, seeing as all would be explained. I took in a breath, the scent of the tunic was fresh and new, but the scent that lingered on it seemed familiar, yet, I hadn't experienced it before. It smelled faintly of thick forests filled with different trees from here on Skyloft and… what else? Like a fresh morning dew…?

I shrugged it off as I started to get changed into the tunic to find that it fit me exactly. _'That's… strange…'_ I thought as I pulled my light brown boots on and tucked the ends of the light grey pantaloons into the boots, making the material ruffle slightly. Next I pulled the light chainmail over my head, followed by the white over shirt of the tunic. The chainmail went past the end of the tunic's sleeves, and past that, my skin was bare, leaving me slightly vulnerable. However, I covered the rest of my arms with brown leather gloves that covered half of my forearms.

 _'_ _Only a small portion… it's not too bad…'_ With that said and done I cast a glance at the belt and the white cap, and I picked them both up before wrapping the belt around the material of the white over shirt, and once fixing it to my petite size I felt prepared to try and go meet the others.

Before I actually left to go, I braided my hair and threw it over my left shoulder; the forest green bead holding the end in place so it wouldn't all unravel. I noticed that the over shirt went halfway down my thighs, and that the colors complimented each other nicely for what I was about to do. Except if blood got on the tunic… I shook my head. Hopefully it didn't come to that.

As I walked outside and to the Goddess statue with the sword and cap in hand, I saw Link and the headmaster appearing from the entrance. I jogged over to them, and as I did Link smiled in greeting. "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded simply, "As ready as I'll ever be."

I noticed that Link's tunic was green, and that he actually decided to wear the cap that I still held in my free hand. I tucked it in between my belt, keeping it there in case I actually did decide to wear it. However, I had nothing to hold my sword, so I had to resort to carrying it around by hand until I found a sheath for it. As if on cue, Shade appeared next to me, speaking quietly, it was obvious to me that he was still flustered about something. My heart fluttered for some strange reason, and I was wondering why I myself felt the same feeling.

 _'_ _Did something… happen between us? Something that I can't remember?'_ I thought as I tried to avoid his gaze, but when he spoke I reluctantly looked over to him, and focused on something behind him instead.

"Link has placed a tablet that opened a way down to the land below. I would suggest that you both head there right away, but first, June. I think you need a sheath for your sword."

I rolled my eyes, _'Obviously…'_

Another voice responded in my head, one that sounded familiar, _"I heard that."_

I looked at Shade who seemed to perk up, and he was grinning like he had some type of secret no one else knew, and it automatically clicked. It was him that was speaking to me. In all honesty I wasn't surprised, he did it in my dreams, and when I was awake going about my day. Though, I was wondering now why that link was so much stronger.

"Okay, well, do you know where I can get a sheath for this?" I held the sword up, motioning to it with my free hand.

Shade nodded; a cocky smirk on his lips as he took the sword from my hand, and his hand glowed for a moment before a sheath that fit the sword perfectly appeared around the blade. I blinked, really starting to regret ever asking because now I felt ridiculous. "Still, how am I going to carry it without having to hold it all the time-"

Once again, I failed to get ahead as Shade waved his hand, the sword and sheath disappeared. Mere seconds later I felt a slight weight on my left hip, and when I looked down I saw the sword sitting in its sheath, the said sheath being connected to my belt. I sighed, defeated, and not wanting to even try to come up with another reason why I couldn't go right away.

"Are you ready now?" He asked calmly, though, that smirk remained.

I simply nodded, "Yeah… I'm ready."

Link motioned to a green pillar of light far off in the distance, a light smile on his lips and determination set in his stormy blue eyes. "That pillar of light is our first stop in the search for Zelda. What do you say? Ready for this, June?"

My feet shifted as I turned towards where Link was pointing, and once I noticed the tall green pillar of light, I nodded. "Let's just go, before it gets dark, and then we won't get anywhere."

My friend nodded as he headed towards the diving dock to the left of the statue, and he looked at me. I jogged over to catch up, and looked back at Shade. I assumed he would catch up later, seeing as he was talking with the headmaster, or vice versa; I couldn't quite tell from where I was. My gaze shifted back to Link, and we nodded at each other as we fell off the platform and called for our Loftwing's. The two birds elegantly swooped underneath us and caught us before flying off. I felt the soft feathers of my silver Loftwing through my fingerless gloves, and I smiled. I wondered when it would be when I saw my friend again. It could be soon, it could be in a while, it could even be never. Hey, I was just thinking about all the possibilities.

With a sigh I nudged my bird up into the air, and as I looked back down I saw Shade shimmer before he disappeared. There was a slight hum from my side where my sword rested, and the rubies shined. I could only guess that meant Shade was by my side now. Literally.

 _"_ _How are you holding up?"_ I heard his voice resonate in my mind, and I shook my head lightly. That was going to take some time to get used to. To be completely honest, I wasn't even sure how it worked. Sure, he could speak to me using this telepathy, but would I be able to contact him the same way? I pushed those thoughts away as I focused on the question that was asked of me.

 _"_ _I'm feeling okay, still a little nervous, but better than I was last night… for some reason."_

I heard Shade chuckle gently, it made my heart flutter. _"I'm glad you're doing better. I was worried."_

 _"_ _You were… worried for me…?"_

There was a silence, almost like he had to rethink what he was going to say. _"Well… yeah, of course… who else would I be able to go on an adventure with?"_

 _"_ _Hmm…"_

A minutes silence fell between us as I focused on letting my bird take me to the pillar of light. I was the first to strike the conversation up again. _"Did… something happen in that dream…?"_

 _"_ _What dream…?"_

I glared at the air in front of me as we neared the point where Link and I would both drop down to the land below. There looked to be some type of forest down below. Interesting, how before I could see nothing through the thick cloud barrier, but now, I could see the land underneath. It looked nothing like it was ruined. I then turned my attention back to my conversation. _"I think you know what dream."_

 _"_ _Nothing happened…"_ He almost sounded sad at that comment, and I dropped the subject as we were now flying over the gaping hole in the clouds.

Link was the first to jump off his bird, and I followed shortly after, my stomach lurched as the feeling of falling started to catch up with me. Wait… Link had a sail cloth… he could easily use that to land on the ground, but what did I have? A simple windsock looking cap. That wouldn't do anything for me.

 _"_ _Oh crap! Oh crap! Ooooh crap! I'm so screwed!"_

We passed the thick cloud barrier, and the ground was growing closer and closer. I was such an idiot! And for being such an idiot, I deserved an idiot's death! The rubies in my sword started to shine, and the transparent form of Shade appeared next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled close to him as we started to drift off course, but right now the only thing on my mind was surviving long enough to curse myself until I actually _did_ die. Yeah… that's something to look forward to now.

A bright light surrounded us, and I clutched Shade's tunic for dear life as I felt nauseated, and like at any moment my world could go dark. My sight was blinded for a moment, but I was sure that everything around me was a white plane. Goddess did it hurt! I felt no pain, so I could only assume I was still alive for the time being. Or I was dead. It was quick and painless. How could I know? If only this dammed white light would go away, I'd be able to see again!

There was a quiet thud, and I felt as if my body was being set down. Darkness started to crawl into the white space, it gave my eyes relief, but it was also starting to worry me.

 _"_ _Shade…?!"_ I tried to call out in my thoughts, but nothing happened.

I heard his voice above me as the darkness continued to swallow up the light. "June?! June can you hear me?! June!" He sounded worry… and faded.

Why did his voice sound so far away… distant…? I tried to keep my mind working, but with every thought it kept slipping deeper and deeper into the dark abyss.

"June, you're going to be okay! Hang in there, alright?!"

His voice was almost completely gone, and I could only catch the tiniest bit of his sentence. The darkness had taken all the white away, and I was sleepy… so… sleepy… It wouldn't hurt if I just… closed my eyes… for a little bit… would it?

 _"_ _I'm such… an idiot…"_


End file.
